<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by Lunarseclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572460">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarseclipse/pseuds/Lunarseclipse'>Lunarseclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>eboys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarseclipse/pseuds/Lunarseclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey so this is my first fanfic sorry if it's bad lol but I tried my best, also no happy ending :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Lenney/Mia | miaxmon, Will Lenny/Alex Elmslie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>’I still remember<br/>
Third of December’</p><p>We were sat in my flat watching some crap fantasy film when I noticed how much i was staring at him, he was so very beautiful, the way his head was thrown back when he laughed, the way he grinned at me when we were teasing each other, everything about him was just beautiful. I began immediately scolding myself for thinking that about my very straight, very out of my league, best friend. I cant even say it was the first time I’d thought about him like that, far from it. </p><p>’Me in your sweater<br/>
You said it looked better<br/>
On me, than it did you’</p><p>Will looked over at me and I guess I looked odd because he asked me if I was okay. How was I supposed to answer that? ”Yeah I'm fine just might be in love with you?” Probably not the best thing to say. ”Just cold” I told him. It was the first thing that came to mind. The next thing I knew a black sweater was being thrown my way. I put it on trying to ignore the fact it smelt like him, and that it wasn't bothering me, quite the opposite actually. Will glanced back over at me and commented about me looking cute in the oversized clothes.</p><p> </p><p>’Only if you knew<br/>
How much I liked you’</p><p>I tried to ignore the feeling in my stomach and the fact I could feel myself blushing, telling myself to get a grip. I was a 21 year old man not a bloody 12 year old girl for christsake.</p><p>But I watch your eyes, as she<br/>
Walks by</p><p>The doorbell goes off and Will goes to answer it, I'm silently praying for it to be George so I'm saved from making a fool out of myself. Seems like the world just hates me today because Mia walks in, a soft smile on her lips. I look back at Will and he's wearing a matching one.</p><p>’What a sight for<br/>
Sore eyes<br/>
Brighter than a<br/>
Blue sky’</p><p>His eyes follow her as she sits down opposite me. She says hello and asks me how I am, but I can't concentrate on her without wanting to cry, it sounds so silly but she's beautiful, smart, brilliant. Wills perfect match.</p><p>She's got you<br/>
Mesmerized</p><p>He grins at her as he joins me back on the sofa, asking what took her so long and other meaningless chatter that I end up zoning out. I don't have to see how he speaks to her to know how much he adores her. You'd have to be blind not to see the pure love in his eyes, matched only by her own.</p><p>While I die</p><p>So why can't I smile at the fact my best friends found someone like her?</p><p>’Why would you ever kiss me?<br/>
I'm not even half, as pretty’</p><p>It's the next week and I'm laying in my bed, empty crisp packets and cans of pop scattered around my room. I'm still thinking about Will, and because of that I'm thinking of Mia. What was I hoping for? That Will would magically become gay or bisexual or whatever and realise he loved me? That hed look at me and smile at me and kiss me like he does her? This isn't a fairytale. And even if it was Wills found his princess and his happily ever after doesn't include me. I don’t know why this hurts so much. Ive known from the second he introduced us that she’d be permanent</p><p>”You gave her your sweater<br/>
It's just polyester, but you like her better”</p><p>I've been in my room for weeks now, George keeps trying to help me and I've been horrible to him, I feel awful but I don't want him to waste his time on a lost cause. Will and Mia came over today, he told me he was worried about me and that he loved me and both he and Mia were there if I needed somewhere to go. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how I feel but I'm not that much of a selfish bastard, I wasn't going to cause him pain just because I fell in love with someone I could never have. Mia kneeled down beside me and told me she was there if I needed her, before kissing me on the cheek and going back with Will. She seemed genuine.</p><p>’Wish I were Heather’</p><p>I'm sat here pining after her boyfriend and she's still so kind to me. I wonder if she'd be the same if she knew the truth. The scary part is I think she’d still try to help me.</p><p>Watch as she stands with<br/>
Her holding your hand</p><p>They both walk back out and I can't help but go to the now shut door. Will and George are talking in hushed voices and I can see the sadness in both of my best friends eyes. I try to ignore the way my chest hurts when Mia intertwines her hand with Wills.</p><p>’Put your arm 'round her shoulder’</p><p>He offers her a thankful half-smile and wraps his arm around her and all I can think is why couldn't it be me in her place?</p><p>’Now I'm getting colder’</p><p>Because he loves her. That's why.</p><p>But how could I hate her?<br/>
She's such an angel</p><p>I look at Mia for a minute, really look at her, she has everything I want and yet I can't help but like her, she's the reason Wills happy so how could I not? She’s never done anything but be kind to me, coming to see me and offering help when i hardly even know her.</p><p>’But then again, kinda<br/>
Wish she were dead’</p><p>I hate the part of me that wishes she would just disappear, like that would change anything, like that would make him love me more. Maybe it'd be better if I was the one to disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>